Stud Muffin Manual
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: Kyle was going back home from doing some work at school for extra money when suddenly he stumbles upon a manual on how to get guys. Will Kyle throw it away or read it and try to get the guy he likes. R&R Please.


**First before you read this I want to tell you that half of this will be about how to get the guy Kyle likes. If yea don't like it then you can just leave. Blee! *sticks tongue out* Xb**

kyle POV

"_yawn_. It was a long day today."I was walking threw the hallways when suddenly I found a weird purple book on the floor. It read _Study muffin manual_.

"What the hell is this?" I picked up the purple book and shoved it in my bag.

I wasn't aloud to stay at the school after I was done doing what I had too.

I walked home in the cold. The sky was becoming black and the moon was raising.

I opened the door to see Ike on the couch watching the discovery channel.

"Hey."I said walking up the stairs.

"Yea hi."He said still looking at the TV.

Me and Ike were never that close. He and dad were though. You could have thought they were an old married couple that still have love in their relationship.

I shut my door. And headed for my bed. I dug threw my book bag and found the purple book. I turned to the first page and read it.

"How to get the the man you like." I dropped the book in my lap.

"What the hell it's a guide on how to date men!"But maybe I could just take a peak at it.

I turned to page one of the book

Dear Reader,

Have you ever been told that you are attractive, funny, or smart, but... You're not the kind of woman that he's looking for?

Perhaps you've dated a guy for a while and when it came to discussing 'the relationship' or 'commitment', things went rapidly downhill until it was over?

Or maybe you've slept with a guy that you really like, and now he's no longer interested in you? Or worse, he's now interested in other women?

There are a lot of scenarios that may have happened to you that lead you to coming to this book, but the overwhelming problem that you are facing is that:

Men are difficult to understand - And if you don't understand men, you probably think that all men are jerks. While this might make you feel better thinking this way, wouldn't it be better to discover the truth about men and what makes them tick so that soon you'll be able to understand what they want and use these skills to develop a great committed relationship with a fantastic guy?

I want you to know that you're not alone and you've come to the right place.

You're about to discover why some women are considered 'irresistible' by their partners, yet others are taken for granted and seen as (I'm sorry to say) 'available' and 'dependable'.

But first I want to share some truths with you...

**Life is too short to wait before attracting Mr Right... Make the most with what you've got now! **

The first trick to being authentically attractive _right now _is ditching the 'if only' thinking, and doing the best you can with yourself, with what you've got _right now. _

This means that if you're out of shape, stop focusing on it. Don't wait to feel and look good until you've transformed your body. Be willing to work with what you've got, and put the focus on enhancing what you like about yourself.

(Tip: I'm not saying give up your health and fitness goals – _hell, no! _I'm saying, stop being down on yourself until you achieve them. Work with what you've got _right now!) _

"Flaws" in our appearance may trouble _us, _but they will not stop you from being attractive to a man. For example, if you want to lose weight, then lose it, but don't let it stop you from being attractive … _because it won't if you don't let it. _

There are plenty of bigger people in happy relationships. There are plenty of women out there who are having a ball, flirting happily, and having great, loving relationships, despite having aspects of their appearance they would like to improve. There are 'flawed' women out there _right now _getting married, having great sex, and being loved by wonderful men.

Concentrating on the areas that you like, and refusing to _showcase _the areas that you don't like, will do you the world of wonders. For example, if you've got a killer décolletage, wear scoop-necked tops and V-necked shirts – while concealing your less-than-killer tummy with artfully chosen material.

You can still work on the areas of yourself that you want to change. Just don't focus exclusively and negatively on them at the cost of your best attributes and assets.

This will make you feel better about yourself, while showcasing your best features – and both of these things will make you more attractive to men.

There are a lot of very important secrets that I have to share with you to understanding and attracting your ideal man for a long term relationship, and in my Get-A-Guy Guide, I've covered them in detail in a fun, enlightening and what I hope will be life-changing read for you.

But first, you're probably wondering, who is this person anyway? Well you'll find out in the end.

One really common mistake that women make that turns men off is…

…becoming way too 'heavy' on dates and opening up waaaay too much about the terrible situations that they're surrounded by.

For instance, on dates, many women often spend half the time talking about what a jerk their ex-boyfriend was, or moaning about how much bad luck they've had lately, or gossiping negatively about their friends, or talking about their negative situation at work.

Other examples include women who constantly complain to their boyfriends or husbands about other people, and spend very little time actually speaking _positively_.

I'm not saying you can never have a moan about someone else, or that you should attempt to 'sugarcoat' a situation by pasting a smile over an aching heart … but there is a time and a place (the first date is not it), and there is a _balance_ that is important here, and that men are very tuned-in to.

Try thinking about it this way: if all that a guy knows of you is that half the time he talks to you (which might be half of a first date, or half of your relationship), you are _complaining_, then he defines you as 'a complainer.'

He doesn't know how to put that aspect of your personality into perspective – because his entire experience of you has been that you talk a lot about negative things. And that tells him that you're the kind of woman who's more interested in spending time and energy on _complaining _than you are in forging a real live connection with the real live person you're talking to.

It doesn't make a lot of sense, from a male perspective, to get involved with that kind of woman.

And something else … it also makes you seem like 'high maintenance'.

One key you need to focus on is _being your best self_ most of the time. Part of being your best self is making sure you are looking at the world through a balanced lens. There's no need to be 'ridiculously positive', but part of being successful with men and dating is putting your best foot forward, and knowing that when you're happy, you're sexy.

I have so much information to share with you in my Get-A-Guy Guide about what goes on inside a man's mind, how he thinks, and how you can not only be irresistible to men, but be incredibly inspiring to all others around you.

I truly believe this course will change they way you think about love and attraction.

**Warning: Some of the things you learn from The Get-A-Guy Guide will be counter-intuitive… **

Sometimes, the things that are best for you actually DO _NOT _feel 100% right at first.

For instance, a junk food addict might not _feel_ right eating vegetables. But that doesn't mean that vegetables are bad for them.

You cannot always trust your instincts. They're the things that got you where you are today and I believe that you've come to this website to make some changes.

Just because your gut is telling you, 'This feels kinda weird', _doesn't actually mean it is …_or even that 'weird' is 'bad'.

Maybe, you need to try doing what feels 'wrong' at first, in order to get the best results.

This is a scary thought for some people. And it's one that you need to be prepared to deal with. Because sometimes, I'm going to ask you to do things that feel wrong - at first - for you.

They'll feel unnatural, or downright weird.

And _that's OK. _ Because by the time you are with Mr Right and are happy and content with your amazing life, it will feel totally natural and your old habits and patterns will feel unnatural.

Don't worry, I'm not going to try and get you to overhaul your personality, ignore your instincts, or morph into a whole new woman.

None of this is going to humiliate you, compromise your integrity, or make your toes curl up in horror. And you're still the one in charge of what happens.

I'm merely asking you to be your BEST self and to follow me on a path of self learning and discovery about men and how to have men craving more of you!  
_**  
Side-step the biggest mistakes that women make that will make him lose interest**_ and find out what men really want from a relationship. (He'll know you're one in a million once you recognize and avoid these common mistakes!)  
******  
Expose the real reasons why men cheat! **We assure you that once you know the truth behind infidelity, you'll quickly stamp out cheating in YOUR relationship.

**_How to truly communicate with men… without coming across as needy or insecure!_**(As a result he'll do whatever he can to understand your feelings, and you'll wish you communicated like this years earlier!)

The **3 indispensable secrets of how to talk about commitment with a man**, and not scare him off!(Unfortunately many women don't discover this until it's too late).

Discover **four essential life tips** you CAN'T do without if you want to keep your relationship afloat in the years to come. (Skip any one of these and you'll risk ending up alone!)

Shyness or lack of self confidence getting in the way of your success with men?

This can play a critical role in not only your attractiveness to men, but the long term future of how your relationship turns out. _**Discover and master proven secrets to becoming supremely self confident from your inside self. **_

Find out the** single most fundamental thing** that you must do that will maximize your chances of success with the _right_ man. It's so important, you won't want to miss it!

Worried about the future?

As a survival mechanism, worrying can be very helpful and indeed can prevent some problems from arising, but_ it's only helpful when you can control it_. When you follow my secrets for gaining control of your mind you will have more energy, vitality and attractiveness!

7 practical and powerful secrets to making him want to commit to you.

Some of these may surprise you, but you NEED to apply these secrets to maximize your chances of being in a happy and committed relationship.

The _**3 deadliest myths about dating**_, things you MUST clear out of your head before you hit the playground. (Belief in any of these commonly believed myths and you are handicapping yourself in relationships with men from day 1).

How to take control of your problems using a revealing _**"Responsibility Blueprint"**_ test!

The absolute worst mistakes that women make on first dates with men

that leads them to kiss goodbye to a second date. You may be making these mistakes yourself, many women do, and you'll kick yourself when you read about them here. (At least you'll know from now on and will separate yourself from other women in a man's mind when you don't make them).

When is it ok to have sex with a man?

There are many so called _rules_ that are commonly in circulation. Find out the truth behind them so you aren't stressed and so you can make the right decision at the right time for you.

The powerful personality characteristic that is irresistible to men

**!**Every woman has this, yet many hide or don't show it. (Learn to bring this out in your everyday interactions with men and you'll be seen as a great catch for the long term)

**discover the best pointers** to make sure your man doesn't wander off into another woman's arms! _These mental mind-tips will ensure that you aren't left out in the cold!_

I hope this helps who ever is reading this

By Kenny MCcormic.

I dropped the book on the floor and ran toward the front door and pulling on it till it swung open with a loud BAM! I ran outside into the cold world in just my green skinny jeans and an orange T-shirt. I ran to his house. To the boys house that I loved. I knocked on his door.

It felt like I was waiting a million years in one second for him to open the door.

"Kyle. it's freezing outside! Get in here!"He pulled me in side and had an arm around me.

I pulled away so I could face him.

"What's wrong Kyle?"He asked with a face like an angels. His dark blue eyes where sucking me in an ocean, pulling me into a daze. But I had to wake up from it. This was my only chance to tell him my feelings.

"I love you Stan!"That book had givin me the confidence to say how I really felt.

"R-Really Kyle. I can't believe this is actually happening."I couldn't tell whether he was upset or happy.

Till he kissed me and our lips locked.

"I had hoped this day would come soon."He said and we began to kiss even harder.

The kiss had lead to things I could only dream on. I'll have to thank Kenny when I see him.

**Yes! I've got my mojo back after a few weeks. Sorry but I had been writing Crappy stories for the past Few weeks and I got a little upset so I had stopped posting stories for the past few weeks. Then I thought about making another one and then this popped out of my head. And the ideas flowed out. So I do hope you all liked this story.**


End file.
